Running towards the end of it
by sweetsour206
Summary: This was set in New Moon after Edward left Bella, Jacob then visits Bella frequently. Sorry, I am really really bad at writting summaries.
1. I would do anything to get you back

**A/N: **This is my first time writting a fanfic, and this story is set in New Moon, after Edward left Bella. Bella was devastated but Jacob was always there for Bella. I really think Jacob is a really good character and he shouldn't be upset because of Bella. But anyways, hope you guys enjoy it (:

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all the character :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: I would do anything to make you come back.**

_Bella, I have to leave you._

_Edward! _

I woke up gasping for air, it was a flashback. It has been weeks since Edward left me, he was then always appearing in my dreams, his beautiful crooked smile, his golden eyes, his cold fingers, his lullaby. Everything about him, I couldn't let go, he seems to appear wherever I go. I change into my chothes and headed downstairs, Charlie was there drinking his coffee. I went into the room and saw bacons and eggs, he must have got the take aways from his favourite restaurant.

"Charlie, you didn't have to."

"Oh Bells, there was nothing in the fridge, so I got some take away for you" He smiled warmly.

"Thanks Ch-- dad, I appreciate it." I didn't know saying that word could feel so good.

"No problem bells. I need to go to work right now, please take care of yourself, kay?" He said in a worried tone.

"Yes dad. I will, don't worry." I gave him a smile.

Charlie then left the house. After I ate breakfast, I got into the car and rest my head on my seat.

"Bella, are you okay?" That voice, it was so familiar.

"Edward?" Hoping that it would give a response.

But, unfortunately, it didn't. I try to look around, trying to search for him, but, he wasn't anywhere to be found. I then got into my car again, and started the engine, I tried to not think about it. While I was in school, Mike, as usual, was humming a happy tune, he was glad that Edward moved to another place. He broke up with Jessica and decided to take a chance on me, Jessica still gave me her glare whenever Mike was with me. I sometimes tried to ignore him, but it didn't work. During english class, I was scribbling some stuff in a piece of paper. "Why did he leave?", "Was I not good enough for him?" or anything that was related to him. I wanted to tell my issues to anyone, espeacially to Jessica, since she was one of my closest friend. Thanks to Mike, she wouldn't talk to me. And then, I needed to talk to Jessica, so I decided to phone her after school.

"Jessica, hey."

"What do you want?" she said in an angry tone.

"I want your advice." I knew it was a bad idea.

"Oh! So, now you need advice? Seriously Bella, don't go all innocent like you have done nothing wrong! You started ignoring us when you were with Edward and now he is gone, you come back to us again? And, if it weren't for you, I would still be with Mike! Don't try calling back Bella, because we are no longer friends." She hung up without letting me explain.

Now, not only I feel devastated, I also feel guilty. I tried to ignore and forget what Jessica said to me, I had to much to worry. I tried to get my mind off everything while preparing dinner, so I went out to buy some groceries. After I got back, I put all the stuff into the freezer and washed the vegetables. I took the knife and began chopping the vegetables. I knew that Edward had already left me, but, his voice was always always surrounding my ears, it was like he was whispering to me. And now Jessica hates me because Mike wanted to take a chance on me. I was so fed up, I didn't know what to do. And the next thing I knew, I cut my arm. I was horrified, what was I thinking? Did I just do that? I quickly tried to stop the blood, but it was a deep cut, and as soon as i smelled the blood, my head started spinning around, and everything blacked out.

I saw a bright light, was I in heaven? Was I dead? I opened my eyes, and Jacob was sitting at the side of the bed.

"Jake?"

"Bella, you are in the hospital." he looked terrified.

I looked around, it was indeed the hospital. I looked at my arms, it was already bandaged. "How did I get here?"

"Bella, you scared the hell out of me!" he said nervously, "if I didn't stop by your house, you might have.. you might have..."

"Die?" I finished his sentence.

"Bella, what were yout thinking? Why did you cut your arm?" He was getting angrier and more worried.

"Jake, it was an accident. I was preparing dinner and I wasn't paying attention while I was putting away the knife." I said softly.

He then sighed deeply, "Well, as long as you are awake, I am relieved."

I smiled at him, Charlie then rushed into the room, he looked really pale, he must have been worried sick.

"Bella! Are you okay? What did you do?" He started asking many questions, my head was spinning again.

"Charlie, Bella is fine. She just woke up, I think it is best if you save the questions later."

Charlie took a deep breathe, "I am sorry Bells, I overeacted. Thank you Jacob for saving her life." He gave Jacob a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, I was just passing by the house, I was glad I did. I have to go now, Billy expects me to be home in a few minutes time, but, I am sure he would understand." He gave a loud laugh.

"Thanks Jake, for saving me"

"No problem Bella, as long as you are alive, I don't need to worry anymore. But, try to keep yourself safe. If you need company or anything, you can just call me." After that, he left the room.

I couldn't believe it, why did I cut my arm? Did I think that putting myself in danger, would Edward then come and rescue me? What was I thinking? I was an idiot, I made everyone worried about me! I felt so weak, I made myself so useless, I was a fool. But why didn't Edward came? I knew he left, but he could at least cared about me, I know he would.

"Bells?" Charlie interupted my thoughts. "You should call Renee."

"You told mum? again?" I said sulkily. But I should have seen that coming, Charlie then handed me his phone, I needed to explain to Renee a few times then only she started to calm down, and then I hung up. The doctor wanted me to stay in the hospital for a few days, he said that I have already lost a big amount of blood, and so I agreed. At least I wouldn't have to see Jessica or Mike for a while, school was the last place I wanted to go now. I closed my eyes to rest my head for a while, and not long after that, I was asleep.


	2. If only you loved me forever

**A/N: **Second chapter! :D it's kind of bad, so, sorry about it! Pleave leave a review! bad or good, I just want to know how is my story going on (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, unfortunately D:

* * *

_**Chapter 2: If only you loved me forever.**_

_Bella, I will love you forever. _

_Then why did you leave me?_

The dream ended, I didn't wanted to open my eyes yet. I needed to rest my mind. I can feel the heat of the sunlight shone across my face, and my arm was hurting more than usual. My dreams were getting more shorter day by day. It was like, he was so close to me all this time, but, he wasn't. So, when I decided to open my eyes.

"Bella, are you awake?" that voice was very familiar, and it wasn't him.

I opened my eyes and, "AHHHH!" I yelled.

I was horrified not by the fact is was Mike that I'm looking at, but horrified by the fact that his face was so close to mine.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school? And get your face out of my face!" I was irritated and angry at the same time.

"Well, I thought you would be hungry so I brought breakfast. I ordered your favourite, mashed potatoes." He smirked.

"Firstly Mike, Mashed Potatoes isn't my favourite breakfast, and second of all, I really think you should be in school right now, it's getting late. And lastly, how did you know I was here?" I was worried about Mike eventhough my annoyance reached it's limit.

"Well, I was about to go to school when I passed through your father." Oh yes, Charlie, who wouldn't have guess. "He told me everything, so I decided to stay with you in the hospital incase you feel lonely." He gave another smirk.

"What? Mike! Why would you? Ugh!" I can feel that the deep cut in my arm was getting more painful.

"Is something wrong Bella? I can call the doctor, or, maybe .."

"No Mike, I think it is best if you go to school, I need to rest." I interrupted. I didn't want to talk to Mike, and espeacially Mike.

"Yes, Mike, don't disturb her while she is resting." Another voice appeared, it was Jacob. "I can take care of her for now, go back to school."

Mike felt confused, furious and I can see a bit of jealousy in him. But, Jacob was hundred times bigger than Mike, he didn't want to injured himself, so he slowly walked out of the room.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled.

He just smiled back. "So, how is your arm? Do you feel better?"

"It's getting better." I lied. We didn't have anything to talk about. So, I just stared blankly at the wall.

"Bella?" he started "Why did you injured yourself?"

I sighed, "it was an acci--"

"Did you think that making yourself injured would make that bloo--, *cough* Edward come back?" He interuptted."Did you know you are trying to make all of us, espeacially Charlie, worried about you? You should at least try to be more responsible next time." It was the first time Jacob actually talked to me like that, it was like he read my thoughts, how did he do that.

I kept myself quiet. Why couldn't I answer such an easy question? "I....." was all I could say.

Jacob then changed the topic, I think he noticed that I was upset. "Eww, mashed potatoes for breakfast? Gross." He made a face but smiled a bit.

**Jacob's POV**

I was worried about Bella so I decided to go visit her. So, before I went, Billy tried to get me to do so much things for him, clean the house, make him breakfast, I had to do nearly everything in the house.

"Why couldn't Rachel and Rebecca do all the work?" I said angrily.

"Oh, they went out to do something, I didn't know the reason why though." He gave a laugh. Oh dang, of course, they didn't want to do Billy's chores. "Why can't I for once, try to wake up early, and don't try to end up doing the chores, they are the older ones after all. Sometimes I just want to give them a piece of my mind." I thought irritatingly.

"I heard that!" Billy shouted in the other room.

After I did my chores, I drove on my bike to the hospital. When I got to the room, I can smell two people in the room, one has an awkwardly irritating smell, so, that couldn't be Bella. When I opened the door, I can hear that Bella's voice was so annoyed so, I decided to just ask the person to go back to school. Bella then thanked me, after that, we didn't really know what to say. She was staring blankly at the wall, and then I saw her arm. I felt the urge to ask her that question. And I ended up making Bella so frustrated, but of course I had never talk to a person like that before, it just somehow came into my mind. But, seeing that her arm has already been injured, I didn't want her to be so dissapointed too. So, I decided to find anything that I can find to changed the topic. And, mashed potatoes? Really? I got to be one of the most lamest person.

"Jake? Do you think that Edward will ever come back?" She asked softly.

I looked at her, even though it took me a while to think about it, even though I hated the bloodsucker so much, "Yes, he will." I smiled.


	3. Is it a date?

**A/N:** 3rd chapter (: short chapter. Review! please? bad or good, i don't mind (:

**Disclaimer:** All characters and some quotes belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Is it a date?**_

**Jacob POV**

It has been 2 months since Bella got out of the hospital, she never spoke to me ever since. Was I too harsh? But, I went to her house a few days ago to pass Charlie something from Billy, and it wasn't me that Bella didn't want to talk to either, even Charlie didn't know what had happened. "She has been acting very strange, not attending school, going out late every night, and comes back drunk." Charlie's worries was that Bella would start getting addicted to alcohol. "She just wouldn't tell me anything." Charlie was so worried but he couldn't stop her. Was she thinking to much? I wish I could help her, but everything seems to just revolves around that bloodsucker and his family, it was so irritating. If only I could find them, maybe try not getting into a fight with one of them and tell them what has been going on with Bella. but where the heck are they? I took a deep breath. I think it was time I try talking to Bella. And so I called her to ask her if she was home, and luckily she was. She sounded a bit odd though.

"Hey Bella, how have you been?" When she invited me into the house, she smelled like she hasn't taken her bath in days, but it was probably the alcohol that made her smelled so horrible.

"Ugh, my head hurts." She sat down, putting both palms on her head.

I looked at her sitting uncomfortably on the chair, she felt really pale and sick, it was so difficult to see her like that. "I heard that you have been going out late these days, where have you been lately?" I gave a grin.

"Oh, you know, the usual, going to Port Angeles's bookstores." She lied. She couldn't be honest with me, how am I suppose to help her.

And so, I... " So, what are you doing this friday night?" D'oh! Did I just blabered that out from my mouth? Oh no, what have I done.

"This friday? I planned to stay home that night, why?"

"Well, I was wondering, if we could go out that night." There was a moment of silence after that. "As friends, you know hang out?" I took a deep breath while she answered.

"Oh, of course! I would love to!" She laughed.

"I believe that, we have a date." I smirked.

"As friends." She added that on and smiled.

I went home feeling excited and happy. "It's a date!" I laughed. I know this friday is going to turn out great, I just know it.

**Bella's POV**

I was surprised that I couldn't be honest to Jacob, the one person who I could tell anything to. But, I didn't want him to think that I was overreacting about Edward. And the next thing I knew, Jacob asked me out, as friends. Of course I agreed, it seems like a long time since I went out with somebody. And when he was about to leave.

"Bella? You know you can be honest about anything to me." He smiled.

"Yes Jake, of course."

"And Bella, whatever you do, I will be there for you as a loyal and caring friend." That feeling just struck me, Jacob was so sweet, he was exactly like friend, being there for me, but, if he ever find out what I have been doing all this time, he wouldn't forgive me, and so would Edward.


	4. What should i wear?

**A/N: **4th chapter! :D erm, okay, in the book, Rachel and Rebecca don't actually appear in the book often. But in my story, Rebecca didn't marry a surfer dude (yet), and Rachel hasn't met Paul (yet). So, they are still living with the family. Enjoy! (; Review Please!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns the characters (:

* * *

_**Chapter 4: What should I wear?**_

**Jacob POV**

The day before Bella and I had our "date", I found out that I didn't have anything to wear. I had very little clothes and most of my clothes were torn since I change into my wolf self often. "Oh darn, I am not going to be half naked on a date, or can I? No, NO! I will definitely not!" I thought angrilly. Suddenly, the smell of the room changed.

"Rachel, Rebecca, I know you are in here. What do you want?" I said irritatingly. "Won't you ever learn how to knock?"

"Aww, come on Jakey. We just wanted to come in, and see our oh-so-cute little brother." Rachel said sarcastically.

"We wanted to help you with your date, as we know that you have practically nothing to wear." Rebecca gave a grin.

"No, I don't need your help, and stop calling me Jakey!" I said furiously. "And it isn't a date, we are just friends!"

"Oh, come on Jakey. You asked a girl out, it's definitely a date." Rachel smiled widely which I hated.

"Yeah Jakey. But don't worry, you are lucky you have sisters to help you." Rebecca gave another smile which was similar to Rachel's, and I didn't like it either.

"No, and never. I don't need your help!" And they looked and nodded at each other. They started staring at my clothes, giving loads of critisism, whispering and giggling among themselves. I started getting annoyed about it. And finally, "Okay, maybe I need your help!"

"That's what we thought." Rebecca smiled.

"Wait here, we'll go shopping and be back really quick, Jakey." Rachel gave another grin.

"Stop calling me Jakey!" I yelled.

_[6 hours later]_

"Wake up you snoring pig!" Rachel woke me up by jumping up and down on my bed.

"Huh, what?" Then I noticed that it was evening. "I thought you both were coming home "as soon as possible"! Where the hell have you guys been!"

"Oh, we were! Until we saw this sale, there were discounts everywhere!" Rebecca showed me their bags of clothes.

"What? Sales? Did you buy my clothes?" I glared at them.

"Oh, Jakey, relax! of course we bought your clothes." Rebecca smiled, I sighed in relieve.

"So, it's time to dress you up!" Rachel laughed while pouring out all the clothes on my bed."

"What do you think I am? Barbie or something? You don't dress me up! And stop messing my room!"

"Here is one of the clothes that we think it looks good on you." Rebecca pass the clothes to me. I feel happy that I didn't have twin sisters whose personalities are exactly the same. Rebecca is the more mature one, and Rachel is the more immature one. So, I looked at myself when I finish changing at the mirror. My top was a white t-shirt since my sisters claimed I was too dark to wear something anymore darker, and normal jeans. Hopefully I wouldn't change into a werewolf when wearing these clothes, because the clothes are really nice.

"Thanks guys, for helping me with my clothes." I murmured.

"Well, sure, Jakey." Rebecca snickered.

"We are, however, family." Rachel finally said something that made sense.

I felt glad that everything was over and lie on my bed, until Rachel and Rebecca smack my head. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?" I shouted angrily.

"Well, since we helped you already, you have to do something to make it up to us." Rachel gave an evil smirk. Oh no, this doesn't sound good. "We want you to do our chores for 4 months." Rebecca gave another evil smirk too.

I became furious all over again. "What? 4 months? It is going to be like hell for me!" Ugh! I knew it was strange for them to come up to me and offer to help!

"If you don't do it, we are going to shred all your clothes, one by one." Rachel blackmailed me. "So what would it be?"

Ugh, if I knew this was all a plan, I would have not accepted the offer. I glared at them, and nodded.

"Well, you are such a nice little brother, Jakey. You will start doing our chores from tomorow onwards" Rachel demanded.

"What! Tomorow? I have a date!" I felt so betrayed. What ever happen to "We are, however family" crap?

"Well, wake up early then! You will have time to clean up the whole house. There will be no problem." Rebecca winked at me.

"Thanks a lot Jakey! And remember, we don't owe you anything." Rachel gracefully dance around the room and left the door with Rebecca and left me speechless after the whole incident.

"4 months." I murmured. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. I didn't want to break anything in the room, yet. Well, on the good side, at least I finally had clothes to wear, and the outfit was simply outstanding. "Tomorow, will be the best day of my life." I said with enthusiasm.


	5. Beautiful disaster

**A/N: **5th chapter. I hope it's going to be good, I made Jacob suffered in this chapter ):

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Beautiful disaster**_

**Jacob POV**

Today was the day of our date, I was extremely excited about it. Besides the fact that I have to do my sister's chores when the sun hasn't risen yet, everything was going according to plan. I got to Bella's house with my bike in the evening and picked her up. She looked amazing, she never fails to dress up amazingly even though her clothes were simple. Dinner went as planned and we were having a lot of fun. We laughed, we argued over small things, and many other stuff.

"Jake! You are simply amazing tonight not to mention ridiculously hilarious!" Bella said with enthusiasm while laughing, she was getting hyper even after we left the restaurant.

"Oh, of course Bella." I snickered and she laughed again.

"I knew that today was going to be good, she doesn't need some leeches to make her feel glad, she already has me! The leaches just made her more awful!" I thought to myself happily. Everything was going great, until Bella started acting awkward.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I was concerned.

"It's nothing." She suddenly turned pale when saw a group of guys around the area. "Lets leave quickly, Jake." She started panicking.

"Hey! You there!" Suddenly one of the boy was yelling at us, she then stood very still. He came towards Bella and grab her hand. She started shivering, looking as pale as a piece of paper. "You still owe us." He whispered into her ears.

"You better stay away from her!" I grabbed Bella's other hand and pulled her behind my back.

"Jake.." she murmured.

"What are you? Her boyfriend or something?" I was about to give him my fist, but I hold it back.

"So what? It's that your business? Asshole?" I glared at them to give them a warning, but, things didn't turned out the way it should be. The boy was getting angry.

"Jake, I think we shoul--"

He then used his fist to punch me, "You are the bloody asshole!" I then became furious and started hitting him back, but there were too many people at that time. I couldn't handle all at once, I can't turn to my wolf self either, not in front of these people. So they started punching my face and kicking my stomach, and I have to try avoiding some of the kicks and punches.

"She stole my money! Did you know that you asshole?" He gave me a powerful kick on my ribs, I couldn't avoid that fast movement, it was too fast.

I then coughed out a lot of blood, I didn't really heard the first sentence properly, Bella? Stealing? That doesn't makes sense at all, why would she want to steal the money? Unless, she wanted to see that irritating bloodsucker. I didn't want to think too much right now, I have to resist the pain and anger inside me, I can't let Bella know I am a wolf, not right now. I don't want Bella to think that I am a monster or something. I felt the pain hurting each part of my body, the burn in my body, the wounds on my face and stomach were incredibly painful. What should I do now? I am so stuck.

**Bella POV**

This was my fault, I shouldn't had stole the money, I should had just ask from Charlie if I wanted to see Edward so badly, I knew he wouldn't let me go if I told him the truth. So I didn't wanted to bother asking him for the money either. It was so stupid of me for doing that, Jacob is getting hit by a bunch of strangers he barely knew and because he wanted to protect me, he sacrificed himself. I wanted to stop it, but I kept on stepping back. I can't look at the face of Jacob right now, he was in so much pain, coughing out blood, and his wounds are getting worst, I needed to do something.

"Jake, oh my gosh, let go of him!" I tried to persuade them to stop, I even tried yelling.

But they just didn't want to stop, they kept on hurting Jacob. I tried to grab hold of one of the guy's hand, but he pushed me out of the way. His push was so strong, that it lead me to the middle of the road, I couldn't see anything, it was so dark. Suddenly, a white light was coming towards me. The last thing I heard was Jacob yelling my name, then, everything blacked out.


	6. Back to where we started

**A/N: **6th chapter! Please Review (: thanks!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Back to where we started.**_

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't help but stare at Bella getting hit by a car, I couldn't do anything. Her blood was all over the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing, they suddenly felt frightened.

"Oh shi-- shit, I pu-- pushed her too hard." The guy started trembling.

"Why did you pushed her you idiot! We only planned to get the money back, not kill her!" The boy pulls him up from the collar.

"No arguments, we better leave, right now!" The boy demanded frighteningly.

They all quickly left the scene. But I wasn't going to let them get away with all this, I couldn't forgive them, I stand in front of them, and give a glare at the guy who pushed Bella. "Move you asshole!" He tried to hit me again, this time, I grabbed his fist, breaking every muscle I could feel, he screamed in pain. I kicked and punch every part of his body till they were all broken. "Shit, oh no! Let's get out of here!" But, they were too slow, I had already transformed. "10 seconds, is all I need." I immediately knocked them out in the matter of time, I broke many of their bones. But, I didn't kill them, not yet. I am not a killer, and never was one.

I carried Bella slowly up with my arms, she was still breathing, so there's still hope for her, but I didn't have much time. I had to turned back to normal, I couldn't let anyone see me in that form running around the city, it might be dangerous for both them and I. I started rushing to the closest hospital in the city, Bella needs my help, I am her only hope right now. She was getting paler every time I tried to look at her, she felt very uncomfortable, and her breathing has gotten very slow, I ran the whole way, not stopping at all with all my injuries which didn't had the time to fully recovered. But as the hospital was getting closer, I start gasping for air, I am almost there. When suddenly a smell of something I was very familiar about and it was the smell I hated the most, I started snarling at the person behind me.

"Jacob, pass me Bella now!" The bloodsucker demanded. I ignored him, I continued taking steps forward. He stopped me immediately, "Jacob, I do not have time to waste time with you. You are very exhausted by now." I looked at him, "Back off you leech." I said furiously and continued walking "Jacob, look at Bella! She is dying! Please Jacob, just hand her over!" His reactions were shocking. I looked at Bella, her face was whiter than white, her breathing were stopping. I didn't have a choice, I nodded and he snatched Bella off my arm. "You should go home and rest, you really need it." He didn't argued no more.

"Yo--" He left so quickly, I didn't get to yell at him. Suddenly, it felt like the whole world was spinning, I tried to grab hold of something, but instead, I collapsed. The leech was right, I had already lost all my energy. Bella, please hold on, you need to stay alive.

**Bella POV**

They say when you are about to die, you can see the past. Edward, his cold arms, his sweet cologne, his beautiful eyes, his dreamy voice, his lullaby, his everything. I could see us in the biology lab, us as partners. When we didn't talked to each other, when I fainted, when he saved me from the car which almost crashed to me, when we were dancing in Prom. Everything was coming back, I had a smile on my mind. My body felt so light. It must be because my soul has already left my body. Goodbye to the Cullen family, goodbye to Jacob, goodbye to everyone who had taken care of me, goodbye, to the person I love most, Edward. I opened my eyes and I saw a bright light, and I saw someone. "Bella?" he said my name many times. Could it be, god?


	7. Always will you be loved

**A/N: **Chapter 7! :D oh my gosh, Jacob ): I am so sorry! But, I don't think you deserve her ); Review please (:

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Always will you be loved.**_

I opened my eyes, I heard the lullaby, the lullaby that Edward always sang to me when I tried to stay awake. I got up, I noticed that my wounds were bandaged. I looked around, "This place looks familiar." I thought. Suddenly, someone's cold finger ran across my hair. I straight away knew who was it, I turned back and hugged him tightly.

"Edward." I started tearing. "I am sorry." I wepted. "I am sorry I stole the money, I am sorry I almost kill myself, I am sorry for everything!"

"No, Bella. It is my fault." He suddenly said, I looked up feeling surprised. "I am sorry, I am the one who made you did all those things. If I gave myself at least a few seconds, I wouldn't have leave you! Bella, I am suppose to be the one who is suppose to be appologizing! So don't blame yourself Bella, please never do that." He held me against his chest gently, there was no heartbeat. We stayed in that position for hours and hours, but I didn't mind, this wasn't a dream, this was real.

"You know, if I arrived in that scene earlier, you wouldn't be injured right now. Alice told me a day before it happened, I was already in the airport. But, the flight was delayed, I tried everything Bella, I did." He said sulkily. "I was even about to attack somebody, but Alice stopped me. Bella, I can't resist to see you get hurt. If you ever get hurt again, I will not forgive myself for anything."

I held his cold fingers, "Edward, it's not your fault, nothing is your fault. But, I am alive, so, we shouldn't be blaming ourselves. We should be happy." I faked a smile.

Edward went speechless, he just held me against his chest again, hugging me tightly. Even though he had cold skin, the hug he gave me, was so warm. Then I remembered, what happened to Jacob? Is he badly hurt? He was bleeding so much last night, but, he didn't wanted to fight back. Why was that? Jacob, are you okay?

**Jacob POV**

When I woke up, I saw both my sisters and Billy. I was on my bed, there were no injuries found anywhere in my body.

"Jakey, I am so sorry." Rebecca said sulkily.

I remembered now, Bella got hit by a car. She couldn't stop bleeding, her face, was pale white. Then the leech took her away from me and left me all alone on the road, fainted. Drag! If I was only faster, I could have brought her to the hospital in a matter of minutes. I hate this body of mine, it was like it had his mind of its own. Why must I listen to that bloodsucker! I should had just continue walking, but, I can't let Bella die. Die, Bella? Was she dead? I needed to know, I needed to find her.

"Don't try jake. It's no use, she is with him right now, so it shouldn't be a problem." Billy looked calm.

"Can you guys, just leave me alone? I need some space."

They followed my order and walked out of the room. Oh, of course. The bloodsucker was fast enough to get her anywhere. If only I was just like him, fast, strong, good looking. Anything that the bloodsucker has, I didn't have it. I felt as weak as a slug. It was so devastating, why must Bella loved him? He left her, but she still doesn't face the fact that he is gone, instead she does so many ridiculous things, she still loved that, human bloodsucking animal. Animal, wasn't I one too? Why am I asking myself ridiculous questions? I should try to be happy for Bella! But wait, this feeling, wasn't the type of feeling I had often. Was it, jealousy? Did I fell in love with Bella Swan? All the thing she had, the smile, the perky personality of hers. Everything about her, was so wonderful.

"I am jealous." I finally said.


	8. Keeping everything to myself

**A/N: **Hope you guys like it (: I try my best to make the next chapter interesting, cause this chapter seems a bit awkward. Hmm, okay then (:

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to S.M.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Keeping everything to myself.**_

"Grounded?" I was yelling confusingly.

"Yes Bella! I have had enough with you! I cannot trust you anymore." He started screaming at me.

"Charlie! Come on! I didn't purposely wanted to go out with him, we just met!" I lied.

"At first I thought it was really awkward of you to ask Jake to go out with you, but now I understand everything! You tried to use Jake as a decoy so you can go out with Edward! And you ended up getting in an accident! I am sorry Bella, but if you need me to trust you again, you have to earn my trust!" He cleared his throat and start watching the baseball game.

"Ugh!" I used my crutches and slowly climbed up the stairs painfully. I reached my room and slammed the door hard. I can't believe I am grounded! This is so not fair! I am wrapped up with bandages just like a mummy, and he still wanted to ground me!

"I see you are angry, just give Charlie some time, he will eventually let you out again, I promise." Edward smiled, he must have heard everything.

"So, does this mean that you are moving back to forks?" I grinned.

"hmm, what if I say no?"

"Well, I would probably get into more major accidents than before." I smirked.

Edward laughed, "Yes Bella, of course I am moving back here with the whole family! Alice can't wait to see you."

"But, I am grounded, unfortunately." I sulked. "It's already devastating enough that I have to spend almost one year with this stupid thing!"

"Mm-hmm, Bella complaining, I am not surprised. Like I say Bella, just give him some time, don't go getting into more trouble. Maybe spend some time with him, he would love that."

"hmm, I don't know about that. I have never actually tried spending time with him."

He then slowly put me down on the bed and put my crutches aside. He then lay beside me and sang me the lullaby. I looked up and saw his beautiful golden gazing eyes.

"Bella, I think you should call..."

"Yes?" I was confused all over again.

"I think you should call Jacob." I stared at him unbelievably.

"Are you s--"

"He was the one who carried you nearly all the way to the hospital." He interupted, I held my breath for a moment. "He was really injured and exhausted, but he still tried to protect you with every energy he has left. He protected you and got himself fighting with strangers he barely knew. He tried to save you Bella, but I got in the way." My heart stopped for a minute. My mind was spinning in an awkward way.

"Jake.." I murmured.

"You should really visit him, but since your injuries are quite serious, I think you should invite him over." He got up on his legs, "I have to go now, I need to do some hunting. I will come back as soon as possible." I nodded to him and he gave me a kiss. And soon enough, I was left alone.

"Jake..." I continued to murmured.

I quickly tried to get my phone and type his number. I waited till someone picked up the call.

"Hello? Is jacob there?" I asked.

"Bella?"

"Jake! Oh my god, are you okay? I am sorry for everything, you tried to protect me by fighti--"

"Bella, it's okay. I am happy that you are alive. But, Bella, I don't think we should meet anymore, I think it's best for both me and you. Thanks Bella, for letting me have this "date" with you. I had fun when we were having dinner. I appreciate everything you have done Bella, I will miss you." He hanged up.

His voice sounded so unhappy, it was so broken. What have I done? Why did Jacob say that? Was there something that Jacob didn't want to tell me? What was it then?


	9. Leaning against the wall

**A/N: **Chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (: sorry for the small typo error before.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Leaning against the wall.**_

A few weeks has pass, I am still not able to go to school and I had absolutely nothing to do forthe past few days. I have been getting a lot of messages from many people, Jessica also left a message, I was holding my breathe while I listening to it.

"Bella? It's me, Jessica. Erm... I wanted to say that I am sorry about the other day, I overeacted, I am very sorry. I heard about the accident, and.. I hope it you get well soon. And, err, I am sincerely sorry. Erm... bye."

I then exhaled slowly, I was glad that she got over the whole Mike thing, and I am also glad that both Jessica and Mike are a couple again, I didn't want to know how, but at least Mike has stopped being obssesed over me. I have also been taken care by Edward since after the incident with Jacob. I tried calling Jacob many times, but he still ignores my call.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Still not picking up?" He knew the answer, but he still questions about it.

"Yeap." I slammed my phone shut irritatingly. "He should at least give me some clue about what is he angry about! At least I won't go questioning about it in my head, it's so annoying!!" I slowly exhaled calmly after that.

Edward then sat at the corner of my bed, he looked at me and gave me my favourite crooked smile and dazzling golden eyes, I sighed. "Why don't you go there and ask him yourself? You can always ask Charlie to bring you there."

"Edward, if you happen to forget, I am actually grounded. And plus, I don't think Charlie would let me go there since my legs aren't fully recovered yet."

Edward was speechless, he just stood there trying to figure out something. "Edward, are you sure that Charlie is going to un-ground me?" I asked lamely and randomly.

"Well, like I said, you should give him some time. He will get over it soon."

"Oh." I nodded. To be honest, I was really thinking about Jacob. Why he has been ignoring me and so much more. "Why" is the first thing that pops up in my head.

"Bella!" A loud, beautiful voice came from the window, it must be Alice. She danced around my room gracefully and sat on my bed. "Bella, I was wondering what are you doing tomorrow."

"Erm, nothing?" I point my legs to her.

She noticed it, but she continued, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me?"

"Ugh, Alice! How many times did I tell you that I am grounded!"

"Erm, maybe a hundred times? But anyway, just try to ask Charlie. I am sure he will let you. This is really important Bella." She grinned.

"Okay, since it is so important, I shall try asking. You guys hide." Both of them went out the windows, and then I yelled out for Charlie.

"Yes Bells?" Charlie looked around the room as if he had heard some voices.

"I was wondering, don't you think that I should be ungrounded? I mean, I didn't go go out for weeks, and I have been doing nothing around the house. Wouldn't you think that I have learned my lesson?"

"No." he said immediately.

"Come on Charlie! I have learnt my lesson already. Just this one, if I don't come back in one piece, you can ground me forever! Which probably won't happen." I gave him the look he always couldn't say no to.

He didn't speak for a moment, "When do you want to go out?"

"Erm, tomorrow?"

He then thought about it, "Okay, you can go out."

"Oh my gosh, Charlie! Thank you so much!"

"But! If you don't come back before night time, you know what will happen." His eyes glared at me.

"Yes, Charlie. Don't worry." I grinned. He then closed the door, and both Edward and Alice came climbing back to my window.

"So it's a yes then!" She was ecstatic.

"You knew, and you still question about it?" I smiled.

"I will see you tomorrow then Bella!" She smiled widely and went out the window. Edward then lay on the bed beside me. He hummed a beautiful tone.

"So, what do you think she wants to do with me?" I asked curiously.

"You will see." He smiled, he then hummed my lullaby and I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning came faster than I expected. My arms were wrapped in new bandages, it must be Edward, I could move my arms better. My legs were also getting recovering, Carlisle's medicine was working, so now I didn't need to use the crutches anymore, I was so happy that I didn't need to use crutches anymore, it was just annoying. I changed into my t-shirt and my favourite pair of jeans as quick as possible and went downstairs, Charlie has already gone out, I was quite relieved. I saw Alice's car outside waiting for me, I drank straight away from my carton of milk and got out of the door. It felt so good stepping out of the house again and the weather was incredibly good today.

"Bella! Lets go! We don't have much time!" I quickly got into the car, and fastened my seat belt. I still had a phobia about cars, but I guess it will soon be worn off. Alice's driving was slightly slower than Edward's, but we still got there less than 10 minutes.

"Hey Bella, do you mind waiting for me over here for a moment? I need to get something from someone." She asked awkwardly.

"Erm, sure." She then dissapeared to somewhere, I was very confuse. Don't tell me that this is what Alice claimed as "important", cause if it is? I am so not going out with her anymore.

"Bella?" Someone interupted my thoughts. I turned around, and someone I have never expected to see was here.

"Jake?"


	10. Give me a moment

**A/N: **I actually thought of this chapter for quite a long time, I know it is not good. Mmm... enjoy then (:

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Give me a moment.**_

I didn't believe my eyes, I haven't seen Jacob for weeks and he has already cut that long ponytail he used to have, he seems to be more bigger in size, has he been working out? And he actually looks more good looking than the last time I met him even though he was more tanned. He looks abit frustrated when he saw all my bandages.

"Jake?" I called out his name once more. He tried to walked away, but I stopped him. "Jake, please? Don't go." I almost whispered.

He sighed, "What do you want?" he was a bit irritated, he was also not as polite as before.

When I was about to question how was he doing so far, his eyes were piercing through my heart like a dart, I then looked down at the floor trying not to look into his eyes, I was then far too afraid to ask him. What had happen to him? He wasn't like this before, did I do anything wrong? Why was he so short tempered? He could at least tell me what was on his mind.

He then sighed again, "Bella, I really meant it when I ask you not to meet me again. You shouldn't have ask someone to fake a call so I could come out and meet you personally."

"Someone called you? I didn't ask anyone to call you?" I was confused all over again.

"What? Wasn't it you that called to tell me that I have won a lucky draw contest?" He was also confuse.

"What contest?" I was very blur.

**[one day ago]**

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Hello, er, my name is ........ Jeremy" I heard some people snickering behind the voice. "And I was wondering if your name is..... Jacob? Jacob Black?" The voice sounded familiar._

_"Err, yes I am. May I know why did you call? And how did you know my name?" I hate when I don't know people that knows me._

_"Well, congratulations, you just won yourself a thousand.. ouch! I mean a million dollars from the lucky draw last week!" Someone must have hit him, "That hurt you idiot!" he whispered to the person that hit him._

_"Err, what lucky draw? Why can't I remember?" _

_"Oh, err, well, maybe you couldn't remember because you were in a hurry? or maybe we called the wrong number?" _

_"I don't think you did! Wow, I am a bit happy even though I know all this is awkward, but wow!" I start to feel excited. "So, when can I get the prize?" _

_"Err, well, you can go to the .... please hold on for one minute." There was a lot of arguement behind the phone call, and finally, "Sorry about that, you can meet us at the mall near the counter in Forks." _

_"Ugh! Forks? Can't you just send it over here? In La Push?" Forks was the last place I wanted to be in._

_"No, we can't! Because, we are.... Do you want your prize or not!" I bet he was getting irritated._

_"Yes! I do!" I was quite sure about it._

_"So, are you going to be there tomorow?!" He yelled on the phone._

_There was a long pause. "Erm, sure." Was I doing the right thing? _

_"Well, we will see you then!" He slammed the phone hard. Well, that was all very awkward._

Ugh, Edward and the rest of the cullens! I was so sure it was them who planned the whole thing, they were very worried about me. Since they couldn't go down to La Push, and I couldn't drive, they figure they could help me by calling Jacob even though they hated him a lot.

"So, it wasn't you who called?" He was still very confused.

"No, it wasn't. I didn't even expect to see you here." I admitted while continued looking at the ground.

"Well, err, so I should be going back now." He walked slowly back to where he parked his motorbike.

I looked up, "Jake, please just tell me what I did wrong." I finally told him trying not to get too nervous.

He then glance back at me and said, "No, Bella, it wasn't you who did anything wrong. It was my mistake, it has nothing to do with you." He gave that beautiful smile and walked. That didn't even solve half of what I had in mind.

"Jake!" I yelled. "Could we at least talk about it? Next time? Please?" I begged.

He turned and frowned, he thought about it, "Sure Bella, but I am only free on Saturdays."

"Saturday is fine. Can we meet in my house?"

He agreed and didn't look to happy about it, "See you then, Bella." He drove his motorbike and left me alone with countless questions in my head.

"See you." I muttered under my own breath.

Alice then appeared behind me out of no where. "So, am I in big trouble?"

"No, Alice, you aren't. In fact, I want to thank you."

"So, are you okay right now?" She was quite concerned.

"No, I am now filled with uncountable thoughts." I admitted.

"Oh, well, lets get you back home in one piece before Charlie continues to ground you." She grinned.

I nodded and got into the warm seat of the car. Why am I always left with all the questions and not the answers, I sighed deeply. I really hope that Jacob would explain everything to me. But, I guess I would just have to wait till Saturday.


	11. See you at the corner

**A/N:** Enjoy, and if there is any typo error or whatsoever, please inform me (: Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Every character belongs to s.m (:

* * *

**_Chapter 11: See you at the corner._**

The morning sunlight shone across my face, I heard the door knock several times. I then checked my clock, 7 in the morning. Who the heck would come this early? Then I check my calender, oh no, it's saturday! I quickly got up from my bed, changed into anything that was nice. I went downstairs and was relieve that Charlie has already left for work. I quickly open the door and saw Jacob sitting on the steps of my front door, he was trying his best not to fall asleep. He noticed that the door was finally open, and got into the house.

"Thanks." He mumbled, and he sat on the couch slowly.

"So, do you want any drinks?" I offered

"No, thank you." He mumbled again and leaned against the couch. While I poured myself a glass of milk, a loud snore came from the room, it surprised me that I almost dropped the carton of milk. I went to check what was that noise, and it was the most obvious person, Jacob. He must have woke up really early and I know it because he usually isn't an early person. I didn't want to disturb him, so I just left him alone.

Hours and hours has passed, and Jacob finally woke up. He didn't say a word, he stood up in a very awkward way.

"Erm, sorry, I slept." he apologized.

"It's okay." We used to have arguements about almost anything in the world, but now, our conversation has became a lot different. All we ask was, "How was your day?" or "How have you been?" or "What have you been doing?". I miss the old Jacob so much.

"Bella." He finally said, "Why do you choose to be with... Edward." He coughed and his face turned serious. I choked in my own breathe.

"What? That's the weirdest question you have ever asked so far." I felt like I was being abashed by him. "Well, maybe it's because when I look at him, I can feel a connection between us, and sometimes I fe--"

"Then what about me?" He interuptted.

"What about you?" I tried to act dumb.

"What if, there was a connection between us? Like we have a lot in common? Would you....?"

I was surprised of his sudden question, "Well...." was all I could say.

"What if I tell you this secret that you never knew about me? What if..... I was ......" He was choking in his own words. I looked at him curiously. "a.... werewolf?" He whispered.

I didn't know what to say, I gulped for a moment, I was so speechless. "Haha. stop joking around Jake, for a moment there I thought it was real." I gave a sarcastic laugh. His face turned serious again. This was no joke, his face was beginning to scare me all over again. "But, that means...." I remembered what Jacob said about the legend when I first met him..

"_Did you know vampires and werewolves are naturally enemies?" _

I remembered those words perfectly. I sighed deeply, I didn't know what to say.

"It's okay Bella, I know you don't have anything to say about it. But, the only reason why I decided to come here today, was because I really want to know something."

I knew what he wanted to ask, he wanted to know if I had to choose between Edward and him, who would I choose.

"If you had to choose, would it be, Edward or me?" he asked

I didn't want to choose between them, I love them both equally. "I can't answer that Jake, I am sorry. I don't want to choose between you guys."

"Please Bella." he was getting closer. "I really need to know the answer!" he begged.

"No, Jake, I won't answer this question! It's ridiculous, and unfair!"

"Bella, please!" His body was nearly an inch to mine.

I didn't answer anymore, it was just very unfair to me. I had to make every decision while he just waits for the answer.

"Bella, I really like you!" he finally confessed. "I will protect you with all my life, even if I had to kill myself! Bella, I love you!" He suddenly hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"No! Jake, Please stop!" His reaction made me so afraid, I tried pushing his body away from mine, but he was too strong. "I can't breathe Jake! Please let go!"

"Let her go, you dog!" Someone shouted behind him. Jacob turned around and it was Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"Hmmph, why should I? You can't make me do anything you leech!" Jacob growled.

"Can't you see you are hurting her? She could barely breathe!" Alice yelled.

Jacob saw me trying to gasp for air, and he finally let go of me. Alice tried to calmed me down while I inhaled and exhaled the air slowly.

"Now, why don't you get the hell out of here." Rosalie said rudely.

"Why should I listen to a dumb blonde like you?" He smirked.

Rosalie was very pissed off, she didn't like people insulting her. "Oh you bloody dog, do you want to fight with me?" No one tried to stop her from reacting like that.

"Oh, you want to fight with me? I bet I can bring you down with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Oh you bloody bi--"

"That's enough! Both of you! If we want to settle this, lets do it outside!" Jasper finally spoke.

"Yeah, we don't want to break anything in Bella's house, we might just get her grounded again. And the smell here stinks a lot! I don't want to smell like a dog when I go back home!" Emmett laughed.

"So, this is war I guess." Jacob smirked.

"Yes it is." I looked at Edward in horror. How can he say that? He was suppose to be on my side, trying to solve this without fighting and by discussing.

"Lets pick a destination then, meet us in the forest, today at 5 in the afternoon, sharp. If you don't come, you are not allowed to see Bella again." I felt like Edward had already planned all this from the beginning.

"Sure, I will be there, and I will bring my pack of friends along. And there's no way I am going to lose."

Both Jacob and Edward were staring at each other eyes like they have been enemies that hasn't fought with each other in years.

"Bring it on, dog." Rosalie hissed.

"Oh, it is so on, you leech!" Jacob stomped towards the front door and didn't looked back.

"It's settle then." Edward smirked.

My mouth was wide opened when the whole thing finally ended. I didn't believe it, how I hope this was all just a bad dream, hopefully.


	12. The wall between us

A/N: This chapter is super weird and really bad, but I hope you like it (:

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The wall between us.**_

It was nearly the time for both enemies to fight. The Cullens were all very calmed, they didn't feel nervous at all. While in the other side, Jacob and the rest were busy whispering to each other, I saw Jacob glancing my way once or twice or maybe more.

"Edward, I don't think this is a good idea." I finally said.

"Bella, don't worry. We aren't really going to be having a war." He smiled.

"Then what are you guys going to do?"

"You will see." He winked.

Jacob then came to Edward, "Are you ready to fight?"

"Fight? Who said anything about fighting!" Edward gave a loud laugh.

"What? Isn't it what this is all about?"

"No, no, I think you misunderstood. We, Cullens type of fighting is very different." He grinned. "We, are going to play baseball."

"Baseball?" Jacob yelled, "No! I am not going to waste my time just playing baseball! I want to fight!"

"Shut up dog. This is how we want it to be, so you either back off or you play." Rosalie was serious.

Jacob didn't have anything to say, he thought about it while looking at me. "Okay, baseball it is! It's been a long time we played that game." Jacob grinned.

"You guys know the rules, whoever loses.. well, this is up to Bella." Edward smiled while looking my way.

"I guess it's fair." Jacob was irritated by how Edward was looking at me.

No, it wasn't fair at all! Why do I have to be the one who make all the decisions? I sighed deeply, the only person who noticed was Alice. She stand beside me and patted my back. "Don't worry Bella." She smiled, "It's not going to be violent at all." I gave her a friendly nod.

"So, lets begin!" Emmett shouted, "I can't wait already!"

The whole thing was totally bizzare, the way that Jacob and his friends transformed into their werewolf form, the way they played baseball. It was all so insane, sometimes I couldn't catch up on what they were doing. At last, it was a tie.

"One more, just one more time." Edward whispered.

Both Jacob and Edward were trying their best to score points, I looked at each of them nervously. Jacob then threw the ball, and one of his friend hit really hard with his bat. I looked at the ball going far away. It couldn't see the ball after that. Emmett then quickly ran as fast as possible, Jacob stood there snickering.

"It's over." Jacob mumbled under his own breathe while he slowly jogs his way to victory.

Suddenly, the baseball was flying back to where Alice was, and Alice passed the ball to Rosalie. Jacob was shocked, and he started running.

"3." I was so nervous, my hands were trembling so fast.

"2." Rosalie was going to throw the ball, while Jacob was running so fast.

"1." The ball nearly reached Edward, Jacob was about to reach the home plate.

"0." Edward caught the ball in time, but Jacob's legs didn't reach the home plate.

"We won." Edward whispered to Jacob.

Jacob expression suddenly changed, it was so scary. He was trembling so hard, he couldn't stand up anymore. Some of his friends tried to pull him up, but he didn't want to.

"Bella, it's your choice." Edward said.

I took a deep breathe, and walked to Jacob. "Jake? Are you alright?"

"How can I be alright? I am not able to see you forever, am I suppose to be happy?" He was angry.

"Jake, please don't be upset. It's not going to be like that, I promise." I smiled.

"Good job." Jasper said politely, "It was the best game I have ever played." He was smiling like a kid.

We all had a big laugh, until Edward came.

"Bella, it's time."

I sighed, oh well, I guess this is it.

"Jake, you are the most loyal and probably the bestest friend I have ever got. But I have made my decision." There was a moment of silence. "I will take you as a friend, but not as anything more than that. Jake, you are the bestest friend I have ever got, I really hope this relationship won't end." I hope I did the right thing.

Jacob didn't say anything, he was shocked from what I said, well, not just him. I think everybody would have thought of that.

"Bella? you sure?" He was confused.

I nodded as confident as possible. Jacob sighed in relieve, "Than you Bella." He whispered and smile.


	13. The end of my journey

**A/N:** Chapter 13. Enjoy (:

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The end of my journey.**_

**Jacob POV**

"Jake! You are here!" Nessie was happy to see me, I smiled at her. 2 years has passed, Bella have married to Edward. They have a daughter named Renesemee, but I usually call her Nessie.

"Jake!" Nessie yelled, "Are you going to have tea with me this afternoon?"

I sighed deeply, "I guess so, since your mum and dad is not in right now."

I am not a babysitter, but, apparently, I am like a "brother" to Nessie. I didn't have a choice though, well... maybe I do, but I am having a lot of fun by just taking care of Nessie.

"Do you want tea? or coffee?" Nessie offered.

"I would like to have tea."

But, when I go back home. Both my sisters are mostly quite shock about what I do at home. I don't ever complaint about chores anymore, sometimes I even wake up really early just to do it, both my sister usually stare at me in horror. Maybe they are afraid that I would end up being sissy.

"Jake, would you please help me feed Princess Candy?" She gave a huge smile.

"Sure, sure." I sighed.

But, we don't usually play with dolls. Because Bella claims that Nessie is not like other kids, so she bought a big box of toys. Nessie only plays with it, cause she doesn't have anything to do, I think?

"Jake!" Nessie yelled again. "Can we not play this anymore, it's getting boring." She pout.

"Finally! I was waiting for you to say that, lets go!" We went to the big lake that Edward bought for Bella, and it is the place where Nessie and I go often. She would pick up flowers that are pretty to her, and I would just lie there looking up at the sky.

"Jake, which flower is prettier?"

"Erm... the purple one, because it's bigger." I grinned.

"But I like the blue one better."

"Then why did you ask me..." I smiled at her and she grinned back at me.

Nessie was defiinitely like my little sister, a beautiful one. The more time I spend with her, I feel that we are connected somehow.

"Renesemee? Jake?" Bella called.

"Coming!" I yelled back, Nessie was already asleep on my lap. I carried her, and Bella looked as happy as ever. As for Edward, he seems to be more busy day by day. He became a doctor just like Carlisle, Bella is a housewife, Emmett and Rosalie is living in Paris, while Alice and Jasper took their time and went to tour around the world.

"Thanks Jake." Bella smiled.

"No problem, I have to head home now. I am getting pretty tired." I yawned.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" She offered.

"No thanks, I have to get back and take care of Billy, he is getting old day by day."

"So does Charlie." Bella rolled her eyes and laugh.

Well, I didn't actually mention about myself. I am not trying to figure out what I want to do in the future, I didn't have a clue what I want. Maybe someday, I will figure that out, soon I hope.


End file.
